


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Infinite/Golden Child Whump [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bomin-centric, Car Accidents, Coma, Daeyeol-centric, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Protective Hyungs, Protective Sunbaes, Protective Sungyeol, Sungyeol is a good hyung, Whump, Worried members, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
Relationships: Choi Bomin & Everyone, Choi Bomin/Everyone, Choi Bomin/Lee Daeyeol
Series: Infinite/Golden Child Whump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932232
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**5:16 PM**

_"I'm gonna tell Infinite-sunbaenims that it was your fault that we were late."_

_Daeyeol rolled his eyes and turned around to look at Bomin from where the maknae was sitting in the back."And how is this my fault exactly?"He asked,continuing before the smirking maknae could answer him."The last time that I checked,you were the one that was taking forever in the shower."_


End file.
